A Special Day is Never Special for a Witch
by VampireWizard
Summary: The title says it all! I am not good in summaries, so I am going to make no summaries for this story! All I have to say is that this story takes place in ONE and I mean ONE DAY! SO, I must go fast! R&R! PLEASE! I WILL DIE IF YOU DONT!
1. On Christmas Day

**Welcome to be fourth story to me Charmed section! I am adding this story to my never ending list of Charmed Stories! I really hope you like this story, and it is going to be kinda short. I was planing to make it all in one chapter, but i thought not too. Hope you like it!**

* * *

On Christmas Day:

"Wyatt! Chris! What the hell are you doing? You are supposed to be backed and ready to leave!" Piper shouted while she was looking at Wyatt and Chris.

Wyatt and Chris had pumpkin cream all over their face. They were both holding spray cans that said "Pumpkin Cream. Warning! Do not let kids reach this, or else a cream fight will begin. Best used for cakes!"

"What are you holding in you hand? I SAID WHAT ARE YOU HOLDING IN YOUR HAND!" Piper screamed at the two boys.

"Nothing mother," Wyatt said while he hid the can behind his back pocket in his jeans.

Piper knew something was not wrong, so her arm jerked forward and caught Wyatt's arm. "What is that? Let me see," she said strangling her son's hand.

Wyatt knew what she was doing. Either not give her the pumpkin cream can, and his arm turns red from the pressure, or give her the can and she blows up. So, an idea came over to his head. He looked at Chris, and Chris looked back at him. Wyatt made an eye signal, and Chris nodded his head.

Piper looked at the both of them; she knew something was not right. "What? What are you guys up to?" She said, then she paused and her eyes bighted up. "Don't you ever dare!" She said in a low tone to scare them.

Wyatt and Chris did not even care what their mother would do to them. So they pulled out what was left of the cream in the can and sprayed it to their mother.

"NO! You little devils! You might be 10 and 8 years old, but you are so going to get punished for this!" Piper screamed covering her eyes. They a portal came out and Piper heard screams. When she opened her eyes, a demon was standing in front of her, holding Wyatt and Chris but the collar in one hand. In the other hand, was Sophie (Phoebe's daughter).

"Let them go!" Piper shouted. But, before she froze the demon, he had already kicked her in the stomach. She screamed in pain, as she flew across the room, and she landed onto the table, snapping it in half. She screamed in pain, as the splinters scraped her back.

At the same time, Paige, Phoebe, and Leo came running into the room. The demon sensed that they were the Charmed Ones, so he entered the portal with the children.

"NO!" Leo shouted, and he jumped into the portal before it closed.

Paige and Phoebe ran to Piper. "It's okay Piper. You are alright," Paige spoke to her sister in a soft tone.

"In am alright, but that –Beeping—demon just toke off with our children!" Piper screamed. She pushed Paige to the side to tell her that she was fine.

"Don't worry Piper. Leo went after them. He will be back soon," Phoebe said stepping away not to get pushed by Piper.

"Well her better! Today is Christmas Day! He has 16 hours to get the kids back here. If not, then we won't have a Merry Christmas this year after all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Down in hell)

Leo was smashed down onto the ground. He looked around; he landed in to a cave. He heard children screaming, but he did not know from where. He knew where he had landed, and he was going to find his children…

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Should I finish it, or just delete it? I don't know! You tell me! And sorry if there was not so many action, but i have to make it go really fast! Stay tune! And can I please have some reviews for this story...Thanks!**


	2. Breakfast and the Work

**Okay people! I am sorry if the last chapter was a bit of a child abusive. I am really sorry, but I don't really like Piper. I like Prue because she is hot, hot, hot in a dress. I am only 13, and I think she is hot! Bad me. Well anyways, some credits!**

**Nancy T: This story is not about Piper (well, goes around here)! It is about the children being abducted! Piper fans! I am sorry if you thought Piper screamed to much! She is usually soft!**

**Inuspeeddemon: Here is the next chapter! And on time too!**

**TvCrazed: I will update almost every two days from now on!**

**heather1021: This story is going to be damn short!**

**Now on with this chapter! And, there might be some 'Author & Character' chat in the end. Sorry! But one of my characters does not get the point! Sorry! Now on with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Breakfast and the Work

Piper was busy in the kitchen trying very hard not to think about the demon and the children. _"Oh God, please, let Leo save those children. If he does not get the children back in 16 hours, then, we are not going to have a merry Christmas this year. What am I saying? I have faith that Leo will get those children back. Well, I have little hope he will. What am I say? Pull your self together Piper Halliwell Wyatt! Don't you dare break down or else…"_ Piper thought no more because Phoebe was hold her by the neck.

"What the hell are you doing Piper?" Phoebe asked her.

"What!" Piper said coming back to reality.

"You were holding the knife above your heart and you were going to stab your self to death!" Phoebe said in a scared tone releasing the grip she had on her shocker sister.

_"Oh God, did I just try to kill my self? What is up with me?" _she thought, _"I think I have to check on brain controlling in the "Book of Shadows," _she thought some more. "I am just worried that if Leo can't make it in time, I will kill me self," Piper lied to Phoebe. _"That was some nice excuse. Just nice…"_ she thought.

"Piper. We are all scared. You just have to be strong. Cole died, and I tried very hard to force my self to take the pain away. Can't you do that to?" Phoebe said to Piper in a pleading look.

"Fine," Piper relied. "I think I am going to go to my bed and take a short nap. By the time that I wake up, every thing will be fine," Piper lied again. _"Stop lying to Phoebe!" _her thoughts screamed at her.

"Okay Piper. I will call you when breakfast is ready," Phoebe told her.

Piper was slowly slouching up the stairs when she heard Phoebe shout to her.

"And, Paige is checking the "Book of Shadows" on the demon!" Phoebe yelled from the kitchen room.

"Okay! Thanks for telling me!" Piper yelled back. "Shit!" she said in a low tone. _"Now what can I do?" _her brain told her. _"I know!"_ another voice said in her brain. _"Who are you?" _the brain told to the voice. _"I am the fairy of Christmas Past of course dummy!" the voice said._ _"Then, get out of my God damn head!" the brain screamed. "Okay, okay," the voice said._

Then a faint light came out from Piper's ear. The light formed into a small fairy flying in the air. She was green and white, she had long antennas, she had whitish-gold wings, and she wore a long white hat that said "Fairy of Christmas Past."

"Are you a pixie?" Piper asked her.

"No silly," the pixie told her, "I am the pixie of Christmas Past."

"Then you are a pixie," Piper corrected her.

"I am not a pixie, I am THE pixie of Christmas Past," the pixie correct her. "And Vampire-Wizard, I am not the 'pixie,' I am the pixie of Christmas Past! So stop writing me as a pixie!" The pixie yelled at me.

**"What ever! Like I care!" I told the pixie.**

"I am not a PIXIE!" the pixie screamed at me. "And stop writing me as pixie!"

**"Just get on with the story…pixie!" I yelled at the pixie.**

"Fine, but I will prove you wrong. People who are reading this, send a review telling Vampire-Wizard that I AM not a pixie, but the pixie of Christmas Past!" the Pixie said.

**"Don't listen to her. She is delusional," I said. "Can we get on with the story!" I yelled at the dumb delusional pixie.**

"Fine, Vampire-Wizard," the pixie told me. "And don't you dare write Pixie again or I am leaving!" the pixie screeched.

**"Fine! Have it your way Pixie of Christmas Past!" I said. "Now just get on with the damn story! Please," I told the pixie, I mean the pixie of Christmas Past.**

"That's better," the pixie of Christmas Past said. Then, she turned to Piper, "I am here to help you," she told her.

"Help me on what?" Piper relied.

"Help you on making your Christmas tree of course!" the pixie of Christmas Past said happily.

"Fine, come and help. Besides I have nothing to do, so I guess I can do the cough, cough-stupid-cough, cough tree," Piper said coughing.

"Don't write that!" the pixie of Christmas Past yelled at me.

**"Fine!" I yelled back at her.**

"Now, where is your Christmas Tree?" the pixie of Christmas Past said to Piper.

"It is up in the attic," Piper replied. "_This is going to be a long day…" _she thought…

* * *

**Sorry, if i talked to much to that annoying pixie. But she drives me nuts!**

"I am not a pixie! I am the pixie of Christmas Past!" the pixie screamed at me!

**"Readers, we have a little problem. So, the pixie here is leaving this chapter as of now! Good bye Pixie!" I yelled at the pixie.**

"Fine, see you tomorrow!" the pixie shouted while she cried.

**Again, I am sorry for that. See you tomorrow! And comments please tell me! BYE! Stay tune!**


End file.
